Conventionally, manufacturing for a rubber sheet reinforced with a cord used for tires etc. has been produced by a mass and concentration production system. Necessary belt material, body-ply material, etc. were produced reeling out 1000 to 2000 cords, manufacturing large rolled goods after coating with rubber by a large calendaring apparatus, then cutting to necessary width and an angle and produced necessary belt material and body-ply material. But recently, various high functional fibers are developed for tires, fiber specifications, a fiber arrangement angle, rubber specifications, etc. of belt material and body-ply material have also required in various kinds, and to manufacture those by above mass production method, it required time, waste was large and in consequence it was not efficient.
Additionally, as it is seen in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 35-18602, forming a cylindrical wound body joining sides of ribbons to each other while continuously winding spirally ribbons consisting of a rubber coated cords on a large diameter roller, forming large area rubber sheet reinforced with cords, by cutting this wound body, it is also possible to cut away belt material from this sheet, body-ply material, etc. arranged a cord in predefined shapes and predefined directions, but it is a waste as a cutting residue is large. In this case, a waste is small if cylindrical body is prepared wrapping rubber coated cords on a small diameter roll and cutting it, and forming predefined shape ply material by joining several of these, but joining of sheet requires man-hours and time, and further unevenness of joined parts remain also qualitatively.
In addition, as it is seen in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-145961 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-127270, there are methods of manufacturing of belt material, body-ply material, etc. by wrapping a cord reinforced rubber coated ribbon on a predefined diameter drum (or also called a mandrel) and cutting it by a predefined angle but a new drum is needed by every change of a cord angle and driving.
Conventionally, when taking a method of wrapping cords on a continuously moving conveyor, means to wrap around a rotation arm supplying cording was commonly used. But, a rotating arm had a problem to be twisted a cord to wrap a ribbon shaped cord group consist of paralleling cords of great number. But production efficiency is bad if one cord is wrapped around. So, setting up rotating arms in multiple stages, means to supply a cord to each rotating arm was taken in Japanese Patent Kokoku No. 53-31976, but those apparatuses become complicated and unable to provide an apparatus capable of manufacturing easily and conveniently by a cheap and small apparatus.